Side-story of Lorsque l'impensable est commis
by fairymangafan
Summary: Série de One-shot racontant différents moments de la vie de couple de Natsu et Grey. La plupart sont indépendants, donc pas besoin d'avoir lu la fic avant. Si jamais risque de spoil OU contenu du même genre, il y aura un bandeau d'avertissement. Classé K , mais contenant toutes sortes de rating, spécifiés dans chaque histoire. BEAUCOUP de one-shots sont INNOCENTS!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour!

Comme précisé dans le résumé, c'est une série de one-shot n'ayant pas obligatoirement de rapports les uns entre les autres. La grosse majorité seront légers, comme celui-là qui m'a beaucoup amusée!

Ce One-shot remplacera malheureusement le chapitre de cette semaine, je n'ai pas pu le boucler à temps. J'espère qu'il vous aidera à patienter!

Rating : T pour quelques injures.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima

* * *

 **Side-Story 1 : Poisson d'avril**

Un rire s'étouffa entre les doigts plaqués contre ses lèvres. Replié sur lui-même, caché dans un recoin sombre de la guilde, il patientait. Incapable de contenir son excitation, le mage aux cheveux roses pouffait en attendant sa proie, ravi par avance de la surprise qu'il avait concocté. Qu'est-ce que l'immobilité, alors que son plan était tellement génial, était dure ! Une véritable torture qu'il s'imposait avec beaucoup de mal, bien trop agité pour son plan.

Enfin, après quelques minutes qui lui parurent une éternité, sa future victime arriva. Ses sens sur-développés, concentrés à l'extrême l'avaient entendu bien avant qu'il n'entre ne serait-ce qu'en vue de la guilde. Grey -car c'était lui qui était visé- s'arrêta quelques secondes devant les portes de bois massives de la guilde. Natsu sentit sa méfiance, ce qui le fit jubiler. Un sourire démesuré étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il entendit son rival et amant de toujours murmurer les mots : « Ice Make : Parapluie ». Évidemment, après son plan de la dernière fois, il était logique que l'autre soit aussi méfiant. Natsu était exalté. Encore plus lorsque la tête aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés passa prudemment l'entre-bâillement de la porte. L'ambiance lascive de la salle parut le rassurer puisque sa défense se désagrégea entre ses longs doigts fins. Beaucoup moins prudent, il entra d'un pas assurer dans le hall de Fairy Tail. Grave erreur ! D'un geste habile, Natsu avait tiré une corde avant de surgir juste devant le mage de glace, hurlant un énorme « BOUUUUH ! » qui terrifia Grey. Le mage prit par surprise écarquilla les yeux, la bouche ouverte en un « o » muet, avant de faire trois pas en arrière. Grave erreur bis ! La corde précédemment tendue par Natsu se retrouva dans ses pieds et la victime se retrouva sur les fesses, hagard. Et furieux. Sauf qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'exprimer sa rage envers son imbécile de petit-ami. Un seau de peinture se renversa, activé par le mécanisme, et se déversa sur le pauvre mage aux cheveux d'ébènes ( enfin, précédemment ébènes. Maintenant ils étaient plus de couleur jaunâtre... ). Son torse dénudé était trempé, sa tête aussi, de même que son entrejambe et le haut de ses cuisses. Une tâche s'élargissait sous ses fesses, mouillant le sol d'une substance un peu visqueuse. Visqueuse ? Effaré Grey observa la peinture jaune qui semblait avoir entamé un processus de solidification, en faisant un pudding liquide à l'apparence dégoûtante et qui le maculait de part en part.

« Poisson d'avriiiil ! » Claironna Natsu entre deux monumentaux éclats de rire.

Grey vit rouge. D'un bond il se releva et dans le même élan se jeta sur son petit-ami. Ou meilleur ennemi. Celui-ci, trop occupé à se tordre de rire n'avait pas remarqué la menace imminente qui planait sur lui et s'était laissé surprendre. Les deux corps roulèrent à terre, celui de mage de glace se frottant énergiquement contre le dragon slayer. Pour le peindre autant que possible. Question d'honneur. Déjà que le seul fait d'être tombé dans le piège tendu par cet imbécile l'énervait, si il n'avait réussi à retourner la faveur, il aurait été mortifié.

En arrière-plan les membres présents à cette heure matinale étaient occupés à se moquer des deux énergumènes, Kanna distribuant l'argent suite au pari du « Grey tombera/ tombera pas dans le panneau. ». La plupart ayant tenté leurs chances du côté « tombera pas »,ce fût Lucy, Kanna et Mirajane qui se partagèrent les gains. Erza venait de perdre, mais le spectacle était devenu tellement... intense... qu'elle oublia très vite les jewels mal-misés. La guerrière à l'instar de quelques autres membres de la guilde ( Lucy, Levy et Mirajane pour ne pas les citer ), se gorgeaient de la scène.

Là où Grey ne faisait que se frotter innocemment contre son amant pour lui étaler dessus le plus de peinture possible, elles devinaient la danse sensuelle de ses hanches contre celles du dragon slayer. Les joues rougirent, les regards énervés se firent désireux, les mains baladeuses. Toute à leur dispute les deux acteurs d'un fantasme dont ils n'avaient pas conscience ne sentirent pas les regards excités qu'on leurs portaient. Erza rêva d'un grand lit soyeux à la place du plancher dur de la guilde. Lucy de corps dénudés ( Grey ne portant plus qu'un caleçon était le plus réaliste face à son fantasme ), suant dans l'effort. Levy d'yeux langoureux et plus puissants qu'aucun mots.

Lorsque, joueur, Natsu mordit le lobe de l'oreille à Grey pour se venger de la vengeance de son amant, Erza devint plus rouge que ses cheveux et ses narines explosèrent. Lucy se pencha en avant, regrettant son carnet de note. Levy poussa un sifflement très discret, qui n'échappa à Gajeel. Pas plus que l'odeur des phéromones que ces trois-là dégageaient. Et que le couple commençait à émettre.

« Allez vous trouver une chambre ! » Hurla-t-il aux intéressés sous les quolibets généraux.

Redressant sa tête désormais plus jaune que noire, Grey lui répondit d'un éléguant « Ta gueule » accompagné du doigt d'honneur du mage de feu. Le dragon slayer d'acier ne fit que rire, trop amusé par la réaction semblable et spontanée des deux tourtereaux. Tourtereaux qui avaient maintenant entrepris de s'arracher mutuellement la tête. Enfin non. Grey tentait d'étrangler un Natsu revenu à son fou rire initial, face à la tête de son amant.

 _ **« Je vais te tuuuuuuer... NATSUUUUU ! »**_


	2. I will smile tomorrov again

**Dans la lancée des Side-story de Lorsque l'impensable est commis. Un petit drabble tout mignon avec plein d'adorables larmes, et une face de Natsu qui me tiens à coeur. Deux petits bouts de chous!**

 **Quant au chapitre 20 de l'histoire principale, panne sèche d'inspi' ^^ Je ne sais pas comment tourner tout ça, du coup il est en attente pour l'instant. Désolé à tous du désagrément .**

 **Remerciements : Rab tu es vraiment la meilleure :3 Merci pour tes corrections!**

 **Ryuu : Merci! J'attends toujours tes reviews avec impatience! Ta fidélité me touche est m'aide à avancer!**

 **Oura-chan : Je t'adore ma belle 3 3**

 **Reviews : Ryuu: Fais gaffe c'est dangereux! xD Mais marrant ouais :3**

 **Mane-chan : On est d'accord! Par terre et le nez en sang parce que : OH MON DIEU! Et j'aime tes reviews, sens ou pas sens :3 Reviens viiiite :3**

 **Disclaimer : Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima**

* * *

Grey se leva au bruit d'un froissement de drap. Il ne se retourna pas, feignant le sommeil alors que de petits pas s'éloignaient sans bruit du lit. Il attendit encore un peu avant de se lever et de suivre les traces. Du haut de son mètre vingt, il se hissa par-dessus la balustrade de l'escalier silencieusement et observa le plus jeune descendre les marches à toute vitesse. Lorsqu'il disparut de sa vue, il prit à son tour le même chemin.

Étrangement, alors qu'habituellement les sens exacerbés n'avaient jamais manqué un seul de ses passages, Natsu ne semblait pas savoir qu'il était suivi. Chance ? Peut-être... Grey n'aurait su dire.

Le duo, chat et souris, s'enfonça un peu plus dans la forêt autour de l'hôtel où ils logeaient le temps d'une mission. Avec Erza le démon, qui dormait encore (heureusement) dans sa chambre adjacente à la leur. Sans savoir qu'elle les observait du haut du deuxième étage, le regard pensif et indéchiffrable, mais la posture affectueuse.

Le dragon slayer s'arrêta au milieu d'une clairière embrumée. La lune bien haute dans le ciel dépeignait un tableau aux élans surréalistes. La rosée brillaient de mille éclats sur la verdure ou révélant la complexité d'une toile d'araignée. Il était tout seul au centre, en train de caresser un arbre égaré, le tronc à terre couvert de mousse humide. Les reflets de nuit rendaient ses cheveux plus mauves que roses, et ses yeux extrêmement brillants. Comme si...Non ?

Et si...

Les larmes comme deux gouttes de cristal dévalèrent les joues rebondies. Les petits doigts encore potelés s'agrippèrent comme à une ligne de survie au tronc. Il tomba à genoux, complètement débordé. Mais sa tête était penchée vers le ciel et un sourire joyeux y flottait malgré la détresse apparente du corps entier.

« Quand le jour se lèvera... C'est promis... Je sourirai ! Je vais rire et être joyeux ! Demain je provoquerai encore Grey... Je trouverai sûrement une bonne blague à lui faire... ou n'importe quoi... », fit Natsu d'une voix chevrotante aux étoiles.

Les larmes ne s'étaient pas taries sur ses joues pourtant. Et Grey, pour la première fois éprouvait pour son rival de toujours autre chose que cette agaçante joie éternelle qu'il semblait vivre.

« Promis demain je souris encore et encore... Mais maintenant... juste pour quelques heures..., son sourire faussement gai s'écroula comme un château de cartes sous un courant d'air. Je peux être triste ? Parce que je n'en peux plus... j'y arrive plus... je ne peux pas rire tout le temps, je ne peux pas être tout le temps heureux... je suis désolé... »

Grey étouffa sous sa main un hoquet choqué. Il n'avait rien vu... Et pourtant la souffrance, la détresse, les _larmes_ étaient bien là, cachées, camouflées sous le rire et la gaieté. Il vit Natsu enfouir sa tête dans ses bras croisés sur le tronc et ses épaules se secouer violemment. Il l'observa, ne prenant même plus la peine de se cacher derrière son arbre, son rival s'écrouler complètement. Il entendit chacun des hurlements de souffrance rebondirent entre les arbres, de plus en plus faibles. _Les échos ne parviendront pas jusqu'à l'hôtel_ , pensa-t-il amèrement. S'il ne s'était pas réveillé... Il n'aurait rien vu, rien su.

Quel idiot ! Comment avait-il pu penser que Natsu ne ressentait pas la tristesse, la culpabilité, ou toute cette myriade de sentiments négatifs qui tourbillonnaient dans le cœur de chacun ? Il avait juste un masque meilleur que les autres.

Lui, c'était son côté taciturne, son incapacité à laisser les gens rentrer dans son cœur, qui était bien trop visible.

Erza, c'était son armure.

Mirajane, c'était ses airs démoniaques.

Luxus se cachait derrière son mépris.

Et Natsu... il se cachait derrière sa joie feinte. Derrière son masque de clown souriant, de boule énergique et optimiste. Il se cachait sous ses rires, il se cachait sous son excentricité.

Et personne n'avait rien vu. Personne à l'exception de Lisanna, peut-être, n'avait su lire au-delà des apparences. N'avait réussi à déchiffrer un rire sincère d'un rire qui maintenait simplement la façade en place. Qui jouait un rôle.

Et pour une fois, il devait admettre une défaite.

Natsu était un bien meilleur acteur que lui...


End file.
